Harley Quinn: New Life
by CourtneyJQuinn
Summary: Without the Joker, Harley has nothing in her life to look forward to. So, she turns herself into Arkham Asylum to start a new life. Well, try to. When the Joker is placed in there as well, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

"I promise I'll do better next time, puddin'." Harley Quinn said as the building behind her blew up. She knew she did something wrong, and she was going to pay.

"Next time? There wont be a next time!" Yelled the Joker as he slapped her across the face. He had enough of her games. They were not funny. And he was a funny guy. He was going to throw her out. And this time, she was not coming back.

"Look here you worthless piece of trash. I should have NEVER asked you to come with me! You ruin EVERYTHING! When we get back to the hideout, you are gone! Understand?"

Harley looked at him, she was terrified of him. He had never hit her so hard before. He meant it too. About throwing her out for good. She didn't know what to say. Her heart was breaking into a million little pieces.

"I said, do you understand?" he did not like it when she didn't respond. He was growing even furious by the minute. This time, he punched her. And not a playful punch, a hard one. She fell back onto her side and started to cry. The tears would not stop. He left her laying there. He went back to their hideout.

Harley walked home in the freezing cold rain. She never understood why he did this to her all the time. Why couldn't he just love her like she loved him? This question was on her mind all the time. He was her everything, yet she was nothing to him. The walk back to the hideout was long, but she made it. She came back to Joker asleep in their bed. Maybe he got over it and was not mad anymore...

She remembered the day she had first met him. He was so nice to her and he treated her like a queen. Now it was different. She was just beaten by him. She was really nothing to him. Just there as a punching bag. someone who he could blame everything on.

She climbed into bed next to him and cuddled to his back. He was so warm she thought. He was always warm.

"Harley, what do you think you're doing?" He asked not moving.

"Well, I thought maybe you weren't mad at me anymore, Mr. J.."

"Not mad? Harl, you ruin everything. I can't stand having you around anymore. So, get out. Now." That was the last thing he said.

Harley packed her bags. She couldn't stop the tears that were coming. They fell from her face blurring her vision. Where would she go? Ivy was in Arkham and she didn't know where her last hideout was. She was alone. She hadn't had any other friends she could go to. They were all either locked up or out-of-town.

Harley walked the streets of Gotham for two hours. She was looking for a place to rest. She was so tired and needed to sleep. Finally she found an old apartment building with old furniture. She laid down on the couch and thought about her future. Would she go back to joker? Or would she find another path and move on? As she thought about this she drifted off into a deep sleep..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harley, Joker, Batman, or any other DC Comics characters blah blah blah... I wish I did, but I don't. So, please enjoy and review. It would mean a lot to me if you did... ( ._.)**

Harley woke the next morning feeling sore and unhappy. She wasn't her usual happy cheerful self. She was broken. Joker usually took her back by now, but not this time. She could tell her was trough. She didn't know what to do without him. A few hours later, around midafternoon, Harley gathered her things and left.

Harley walked down the street with people giving her looks, like always. She was use to them by now. The people she passed would say mean things about, and to, her. They were never nice, but she learned to ignore them. There were children that gave her looks of fear. She wanted kids of her own one day, but knew that Joker would never give them to her.

She walked into a bar on the corner of Fifth street and Manson avenue. This was her favorite place to drink. Her, Ivy and Selina would always come here. That was until Ivy was thrown in Arkham and Selina started dating billionaire Bruce Wayne. She rolled her eye at that.

Harley sat at her usual table in the back corner of the bar. The waiter came over the drink she gets every time. He sat next to her. "Everything alright? You're here alone and you look a little upset. What's on your mind?"

"Oh. Hey, Jerry... Nothin' really. Mr. J got a little crazy last night and tossed me to the curve. That happens all the time though... So, it's no big deal."

"It seems like a big deal. He shouldn't treat you like that, Harley. You're a great gal and should be treated right."

"Gee thanks. I wish Mr. J could see that."

"Maybe you should think about seeing someone new. He's not good for you, Harley. The way he slaps you around. That's not how a woman should be treated."

"Thanks for the advice, Jer, but I don't think I could ever love another man like I do my, puddin'. He's my everything and more. I love him more than I love myself."

"Well, I wish I could change your mind, but I guess not. You have a good day." With that he walked off.

Harley finished her drink, paid, then left. Where could she go now without getting caught by B-man? She walked through the park, then downtown. It was starting to get dark again and she still had no place to go. "Why don't I just go back to Arkham?" She said aloud.

**Hey, guys! Sorry this chapter was really short. I've had writers blocks. But a new one will be up in the next couple of weeks. Love ya'! ^-^ **_** ~CourtneyJ **_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Very sorry this chapter too so long. My computer was messed up and was in the shop for a while. But it's all better now. Here is chapter three. It changes from Joker to Harley to Joker again. Why? Because that's how I want it. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO DC. There. Now, read the story. **

**Enjoy. **

The Joker woke the next morning to an empty bed. 'Where the hell is that worthless dame?' He thought to himself. He rose out of bed and pulled on his pant, searching for his shirt and coat. "Damn, where did I leave it..? HARLEY!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, getting no response. He walked into the messy apartment that he called home. He had lived here under the name, Jack White for five months. It was always clean because that was what Harley was good at to him; cleaning.

Joker plopped down on the old faded green couch next to the hyenas Bud and Lou. He never really liked them, but he kept them around for Harley because she liked them. No, she loved them. They were her everything. Why? He wasnt too sure about that. The mess in the apartment was horrific. Dishes piled up next to the sink. Dirty clothes laying everywhere waiting for someone to wash them and be hung up in the closet. There was even a strange smell in the air that Joker couldn't put his finger on. He decided to call his head henchmen, Rocky.

"Hey, boss." Rocky said in his deep voice as he answered his phone.

"Rocky, I have a question. How long has it been since I kicked Harley out? This place is a mess!"

"Well, let's see, boss.. It's been about two weeks."

"Oh. Thanks, Rocky." He said as he hung up. "Two weeks!" He screamed a no one. "How could two weeks gone by and i not notice she's gone!? Who's going to clean up now!?"

Harley was now sitting in her old cell at Arkham Asylum. When thought about going back to the loony bin, she didn't mean it. But the big stupid bat had caught her robbing a gas station. Yes, a gas station. But hey, a girls gotta eat. She's been there for a few days and had already decided that she was changing her life around. She was going to get better and maybe even become a doctor again. She knew that she couldn't go back to Joker because then she'd just go running right back into his arms.

Harley was on her way to her first therapy session with Dr. Carter. He was a new doctor at the asylum and wanted to study the criminal mind. He had requested to do sessions with Harley knowing her past. He wanted to explore it.

She sat on the black leather couch on the opposite side of the room in hand cuffs with her feet chained to the floor. "Typical," She said. "They never trust a gal."

"Hello, Harley. I'm Dr. Carter."

"Hiya, Doc! Harley Quinn, pleased to meet ya'!" She said in her oh-so-chearful voice.

"It's good to meet you too, Miss. Quinn."

"Oh, please just call me Harley."

"Okay, Harley. Let's begin. Where would you like to start?" He said as he pulled the cap off his pin, getting ready to write.

"Well, I guess we should start with the beginning."

"Go ahead." He encouraged her.

"I wanted to become a doctor to study the minds of the criminally insane. So, I went to school and got a job at the worse asylum I could find. Here. It was fine at first. Then I met him.."

"The Joker?"

"Yeah, Mr. J. He looked so cute with his face pressed up agents the glass." She said sighing remembering that first day. "The first session I had with him was perfect. He was so open and I loved that. I became obsessed with him... It drove me crazy knowing he was locked in a small cell all alone. I wanted to help him. So, I did. I became this." She said as she pointed to herself. "I went from Harleen Quinzel, to dumb, ditsy, bubble-headed, Harley Quinn. All because of that MONSTER!" Her vision became blurry because of the tears that were streaming down her face.

"Do you want help, Harley?" Dr. Carter asked after a moment of silence.

"Of course I do, Doc. I've wanted that for a long time now."

"Then let me help you."

Joker searched everywhere for Harley. He looked in all of their favorite places. Well, his favorite places. It's been days and their place is a mess and the hyenas havent been fed. Now he was sitting in the Batmobile being taken back to Arkham. Batman had caught him robbing a bank.. Again. Joker never understood how he couldn't get away in time before the Bat showed up. "Hey, bats, wanna hear a joke?" The Dark Knight had not responded, just gave him that famous Bat glare. "A clown walks into the bar.. Oh, I forget the rest. I'm sure you would have loved it though. It had to do with a crazy man dressed as a bat breaking through he window. But, sadly, I forgot the punchline. Guess I'm loosing my touch."

Batman didn't respond to this. He wasn't there to talk about the Joker's problems. That was the last thing on his mind. He knew hat Harley had left him and was now getting help, willingly, in Arkham. He had to admit that he was proud of her. But a part of him felt like it was just a big joke. Like everything is with them.

They arrived at the asylum moments later. Batman got out then dragged the Joker out by his shirt collar. "Easy, Bats. I'm not into that kinda stuff." Joker said with a laugh, while Batman punched him. "Stop talking." He growled.

Batman handed Joker over to the guards then he was gone.

**So, that's it.. Sorry it ended that way, but... I'm mean so, yeah. I will try to have the next charter up soon. review with some ideas and what YOU think I should do next. 3 **


End file.
